Ramen
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: No summary ! Drabble SuDo/MyeonSoo; Suho X D.O


Title: EXO Couple :: Ramen.

Author: Shim Min Min a.k.a. KumikoLinie a.k.a. Miko.

Pairing: SuHo/D.O.

Cast:

Kim Joon Myeon or SuHo.

Do Kyung Soo.

And other people.

Genre: AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Humor, Friendship.

Rated: T.

Length: Drabble.

Summary: No Summary! Haha^^ Jeongmal mianhamnida :)

Disclameir: SuDo saling memiliki. Dan ff ini milik Miko.

A/N: Ini adalah ff pertamaku tentang SuDo couple. Semoga kalian menyukainya. So, happy reading.

No copas.

No plagiator.

No bashing.

Don't be silent reader.

Su Ho POV

Aku menggayuh sepedaku dengan cukup cepat. Karena aku tak mau telat lagi. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah di hajar oleh Kris gege. Ia memang orang yang baik. Namun ia cukup tegas kalau para karyawannya bekerja dengan tidak baik.

"AWAS!" Teriakku ketika aku melihat seorang namja manis berniat menyebrang di depanku. Aku mencoba mengerem sepedaku yang di atas rata-rata ini.

Bruk…

"Argh…" Erangnya kesakitan. Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan pelan dan kudapati wajah seorang namja manis di depanku. Ia menatapku tajam.

"SAKIT PABO!" Teriaknya dan mendorong dadaku sekuat tenaga. Hingga membuat tubuhku sedikit mundur. Aku bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku bisa menabrak seorang namja semanis dia? Dan kenapa aku yang harus menindih tubuhnya? Aku jadi merasa tak enak sendiri.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida tuan. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Jeongmal mianhamnida." Ucapku menyesal dan membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali setelah aku bisa berdiri. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan! Aku masih SMU." Ucapnya dengan nada ketus. Aku hanya menyengir.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan hyung ne?"

"Okay! Hyung aku maafkan. Tapi kalau bertemu kembali, hyung harus membelikan aku Ramen. Arraseo?" Ujarnya.

"Mwo?" Seruku dengan terkejut. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung tak mau? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan melaporkan ini kepada polisi." Ancamnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Aku segera merebut ponselnya.

"Baiklah. Jika kita bertemu kembali, hyung akan meneraktirmu Ramen." Ujarku dengan pasrah. Ah… Bagaimana ini? Aku kan belum gajian. Uangku juga sudah cukup untuk satu minggu kedepan.

"Kembalikan ponselku! Sekarang, aku mau pergi dulu. Annyeong!" Ucapnya. Aku menarik lengannya.

"Mau apa lagi hyung?" Tanyanya dengan kesal dan menepis lenganku.

"Kim Joon Myeon imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku SuHo hyung. Siapa namamu?" Kataku. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Aku memandangnya intens. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Do Kyung Soo imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Do." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan Do." Kataku dan menghampiri sepedaku. Segera ku naiki sepedaku dan ku gayuh dengan cepat. Karena aku yakin kalau aku terlambat lagi. Siap-siap saja aku mendapatkan omelan dan kerja tambahan.

|Ramen|

"Kim Joon Myeon!" Panggil Kris gege dengan suara bassnya. Suara besar yang selalu bisa membuat semua karyawannya digertak dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau telat lagi, SuHo? Aku kan sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kepadamu. Kau jangan tidur malam-malam dan bangun kesiangan." Omelnya dan menudingkan telunjuknya di depanku.

"Mianhae, gege. Semalam aku sebenarnya ingin tidur jam yang sudah gege perintahkan. Tapi, dongsaengku semalam menghubungiku. Dia bilang, Umma kembali masuk ke rumah sakit. Sehingga aku menjenguk Ummaku terlebih dahulu dan menginap di sana. Jadi, aku datang terlambat hyung. Tadi di tengah perjalanan juga ada kecelakaan sedikit. Duibuqi Wu Yi Fan gege." Ucapku dengan bahasa China yang sangat fasih. Ia menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Biar aku bisa memberikanmu cuti beberapa hari." Ujar Kris gege. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Gege lupa? Dua hari yang lalu, ponselku kau lempar. Hingga sekarang aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Aku tidak hafal nomor ponselmu."

"Lalu kemarin kenapa Kai bisa menghubungimu?"

"Karena Kai menghubungiku lewat telepon pemilik kost, gege." Jawabku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Arraseo. Cepat bekerja dan layani semua pelanggan dengan senyuman. Jangan tunjukkan wajah masammu itu kepada pelangganku! Arrachi?" Katanya mempersilahkanku untuk bekerja. Aku fikir Kris gege akan menyemburku dengan api panasnya itu. Ternyata aku salah.

"Xie xie Kris gege." Ucapku dan segera keluar dari kantornya.

|Ramen|

Aku mengantarkan beberapa makanan untuk para pelanggan restorant WT ini. Kata Kris gege, aku harus menunjukkan senyuman yang manis untuk para pelanggannya. Jangan tunjukkan wajah masamku kepada para pelanggan. Atau gajiku akan dipotong olehnya.

"Selamat datang di restorant WT!" Ucap seluruh karyawan di restorant ini yang berada di sekita pintu masuk. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk itu. Do?

"Biar aku saja yang melayaninya hyung." Ucapku pada salah satu karyawan di sini yang lebih tua dariku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanyaku dan memberikan menu itu kepada Do yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dari sekian kursi di tempat ini. Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"SuHo hyung?" Serunya. Aku hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Kau harus meneraktirku Ramen." Ucapnya dengan senang. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut dan menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Dasar Do!

"Bolehkah aku bicara empat mata denganmu sebentar Do?" Tanyaku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Di luar saja." Pintaku.

|Ramen|

Ia duduk di sebelah kananku. Memandangku intens dan menunggu apa yang akan aku bicarakan. Aku menghela nafas dengan pelan dan menarik semua mental untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Tak bisakah aku menundamu membelikan Ramen? Karena dompetku sedang menipis sekarang. Ummaku juga sedang sakit. Sehingga, aku tak bisa membelikanmu Ramen. Bolehkah?" Jelasku. Ia nampak berfikir. Entah mengapa, aku menyukai sikapnya itu. Manis sekali.

"Boleh. Tapi hyung harus janji. Jika tidak, aku akan meminta Kris Ahjussi untuk memecatmu." Ancamnya. Mwo? Kris Ahjussi? Memecatku?

"Kris Ahjussi adalah pacarnya Tao. Dan Tao adalah sepupuku yang dari China saja." Jelasnya sebelum aku mempertanyakannya.

"Baiklah. Hyung berjanji. Sekarang kau bisa memesan makanan di dalam dan aku akan melayanimu dengan baik." Ujarku dan mempersilahkannya seperti biasanya. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahku dan segera masuk ke dalam restorant itu.

The End.

Kyaaaa~

Eotteokkeh?

Keren kan?

Cuman dikit ya?

Endnya menggantung ya?

Ngga ada Romance-romancenya lagi. Dasar gue author payah.

Tapi kalian jangan lupa to RCL.

Arraseo?

Gomawo before for reading my fanfiction.


End file.
